Chloroform The One You Love
by mdiggory
Summary: Chloroform the one, cause she's the one that you love and take her back.


a/n: I wrote this one-shot last July in honor of Sophia's birthday but it got lost amongst the black hole that is my hard drive. I decided to post it here to appease the Breyton/Peyton fans that I may have offended in my Brachel fics. Its an AU (obviously) set around season three, I was watching the scene where Ellie tells Peyton that she should open herself up to love and take chances or something to that effect. Anyway, all you need to know is that at this point Ellie is still alive. The song and title is by the amazing band Flickerstick. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: characters belong to Schwann and co.

**Chloroform the One That You Love**

And if I couldn't attain

All I need to explain

Would she even look me in the eye again

She sits back and ignores

My need to adore

Intimidations got me down again

She's only 18 but such a beautiful dream

All she needs is some chloroform and she'll be mine

It rained last night, hard and heavy against the window pane. As the sun rises and the early birds began to chirp you lay in bed snuggled up to your best friend. Her mocha colored hair is spread out on her back, smooth now because you have been running your fingers through the silky strands for the past hour and a half as you watch her sleep. You laugh to yourself thinking that if someone were to do this to you while you slept you would probably jerk awake before their fingers even made it to the ends of your golden locks but she sleeps like the dead ( wince, bad choice of words ) sprawled out on top of you, arm thrown over your stomach, one leg securely placed between yours and her head softly nestled against your breast. There's a tiny puddle of drool soaking through your camisole and if it were anyone else you would be completely grossed out but since it is her you think it's adorable and file it away in your inner storage cabinet to tease her about later.

So caught up in your morning ritual of admiring your best friend that you don't hear the floor boards outside of your bedroom creak and you remember that there is another woman staying in your otherwise deserted home. She makes a small rustling sound as she fiddles with her robe and your hand stops in mid- stroke, eyes frantically darting to the open door. Ellie stands there slowly drinking in the scene with a curious smile. She tilts her head to the side and raises an eyebrow silently asking a question that you are not ready to give an honest answer to. A deep blush races across your face as your bedmate rouses from sleep mumbling about your perky nipple poking her in the ear, readjusting her body on top of yours so that her mouth is buried in your neck and her hot core straddles the boney part of your hip. She reaches her left hand underneath your right shoulder bringing you closer to her and you can't suppress the shiver that runs through your entire body as she moans her pleasure of being wrapped up in your arms.

Every once and a while

I catch a strut and a smile

Maybe rejection is the high

That keeps me coming here

I need some compassion but she's

Laughing at the nervousness

I feel whenever she is around

And I can't see just how real is the charm

No, I don't mean her no harm

Despite my heart

And the challenge while she's lying here

A soft chuckle from the doorway brings your eyes back to Ellie and you tighten your hold on your best friends waist while your hand returns to it's earlier ministration at the look of acceptance and understanding in your mothers crystal blue eyes. She gives you a slight nod before turning and heading back down the hallway. As her footsteps fade away your attention is drawn back to the dark haired beauty in your arms. You savor these last moments before she is fully awake and picks up the conversation from last night about placing Lucas in the _friends with benefits_ category and how he doesn't want to comply. You once again have to quell the urge to punch the brood-master in the face and scream to Brooke that you're her best friend so if anyone should be getting those special benefits it should be you.

But you won't say that because not only are you not ready to admit to having more than friendly feelings towards her but she is not ready to hear about said feelings. She still thinks that love means waiting until the second date before trying to screw her or buying expensive jewelry and getting reservation at an exclusive restaurant. She doesn't understand the reasoning behind you placing extra napkins by her plate when you eat because she always manages to drop food onto her lap, or you buying that cherry blossom body wash she loves so much but that gives you a skin rash for when she spends the night. She doesn't know that going into vivid details of her conquests are like a harpoon to your heart. She doesn't know that every hug, every caress, every time she shines those brilliant hazel eyes on you your world becomes a little less dark.

_So just walk on by_

_I can see today is like any other day_

_But it seems brighter than it was before_

_I just can't believe that it's_

_Not the same, no it's not the same_

_It will never be the same for me again_

_Chloroform the one, the one that you love_

_And take her back_


End file.
